supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remano Family 2015 Christmas
finds a Wii U, XBOX 720, R.E.M. Movie, New Super Mario Bros. U, a 5000 Nintendo Points Card, an Apple Phone, an Android, an iPhone, and an iPad Katarina: "This is without a doubt the best Christmas ever." Sam: "I hope I get alot of stuff from Best Buy." finds a note that says "Sam, you have been very bad this year. You did very bad stuff and drew very hurtful pictures on the walls when things didn't go your way." signed by Santa in cursive Sam: "(bleep) OFF!" Joshua: "I hope I get guns." finds a note that says "Joshua, you have been extremely bad this year. You were using profanity towards others and you were pushing special guests to garbage cans." signed by Santa in cursive Joshua: "SANTA IS SO DEAD!" Rowan: "I hope I get XBOX 720 and a 128GB SD card." finds a note that says "Rowan, you were never good this year. You were showing a lack of respect to people and you were doing illegal drugs." signed by Santa in cursive Rowan: "SANTA SHALL DIE!" Meghann: "I hope I get an MP3 Player and SD card." finds a note that says "Meghann, you were the worst behaved of the family this year. You were a very aggressive and nonstop bully to everyone and you were showing profanity and a lack of respect and fairness." signed by Santa in cursive Meghann: "I think Santa's a (bleep)!" (Translated: "I think Santa's a...") finds a note that says "Bryce, you were very bad this year. You were nonstop and aggressive, you were calling your father names." signed by Santa in cursive Bryce: "Santa IS a (bleep)!" finds a note that says "Jose, you were so bad this year. You were drawing hurtful pictures on the walls of someone resembling your parents and Katarina being struck by thunder and vehicles, and calling your father names." signed by Santa in cursive Jose: "Santa can go (bleep) because he is a piece of (bleep) and a stupid (bleep)!" (Translated: "Santa can go..." then "...because he is a piece of..." then "...and a stupid...") finds a note that says "Orla this year, you ruled the roost. You were anything but good and you were drawing on the walls. The pictures were not very nice and they were hurtful. You were also peeing your pants when things didn't go your way those days." signed by Santa is cursive Orla: "SANTA IS POO-POO!" Meghann: "YEAH! I AGREE! WE SHALL TAKE REVENGE ON KATARINA BECAUSE SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT PRESENTS!" Bruna: "Because she was very nice and very well-mannered. Unlike the rest of you!" Meghann, Jose, Bryce, Rowan, Joshua, and Sam search in their stockings looks in her stocking Katarina: "Sweet! I got some pens, some lip gloss, body butter, a coin purse, these fabulous gift cards to Bed Bath and Beyond, Starbucks, Ulta and Macy's!" rest of the Remano children find coal in their stockings Sam: "We all got coal.....(bleep) you....." Meghann: "Let's attack Katarina for being the only one who got presents!" seven punch and kick Katarina rapidly as a form of revenge Katarina: "Mom, Dad, help!" Hugo: "Meghann, Sam, Joshua, Orla, Bryce, Rowan, and Jose! All of you! Go to your respective rooms!" Bryce: "NO, WE'RE NOT GOING TO OUR ROOMS, YOU BALD, MEXICAN (bleep)! KATARINA WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT PRESENTS FOUR-EYES! SHE WAS ALSO THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T GET COAL! GO SNACK ON SOME CHOCOLATE CHIPS!" Hugo: "Well for that, you can all forget about watching the ball drop!" Orla: (screeching) "BUT WE WANNA WATCH THE BALL DROP!" Hugo: "Not gonna happen until next year!" Jose: "You are such a stupid animal, Bruna!" carries Jose to his room darts right back out 3 minutes later comes in Orla's room, dressed as Krampus, the demonic beast in Mythologic folk fore Katarina: (in demonic scary voice) "Naughty child, I have traveled from the Northern Alps to punish you, Jose, Meghann, Sam, Bryce, Rowan and Joshua for your bad behavior this year." Orla: "Eep!" takes out the burlap sac, a cane and a switch Katrarina: "GET IN MY SAC!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts